Belgium
Belgium (French: Belgique, Dutch: België) is a character in Head Soccer, who was added in the update 3.0. She is a five star opponent in Arcade and the 46th Character in the game. Belgium is a rock star with blonde hair, and she wears headphones which can get knocked off, similar to Netherlands' shades. Belgium has 3 Power Shots: a Ground Shot, an Air Shot, and a Counter Attack. Her head structure is /¯). If you have any questions about the character Belgium, please do not hesitate to ask them here. Power Shot When Belgium uses her Power Shot on the ground, a stage will appear, in which Belgium plays rock music with her guitar and two massive speakers. Then, Belgium swings with his guitar, and by doing this, she throws the ball towards the opponent, pretty low over the ground. If Belgium uses her Power Shot in the air, the stage appears again and he gives another rock concert. This time, several music notes come out of the speaker, all of them going towards his opponent's goal. Among them are three red music notes which contain the ball. If the opponent touches a red note, he will be unable to move, and if they touches the second one, he will transform into a dancing hippie girl. If Belgium counters a Power Shot, she plays rock music on her guitar again, but this time without the stage. She then throws the ball to her opponent, again, by swinging his guitar forward. If the opponent touches the guitar, he will explode. Costume: Gatling Gun Helmet Belgium wears an SS rank costume, the Gatling Gun Helmet. This is a cannon which fires bullets at the opponent all the time, knocking them back. Speed Upgrade: +5 Kick Upgrade: +3 Jump Upgrade: +3 Dash Upgrade: +5 Power Upgrade: +3 Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Belgium, you must win the Head Cup with 10 characters, or pay for her 4,500,000 points. This Unlock Requirements is considered to be quite easy. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Belgium. Tips & Tricks * You can easily turn Belgium's Air Shot into an own goal for her. In order to do this, you have to stay in the middle of the field and jump to the first red music note. If you do this correctly, you will touch the other two red notes automatically. The ball will fall behind Belgium and she will always dash it into her own goal, or the ball will roll in itself. * Go through Belgium's stadium while she is doing her air shot and have your Power Button Effect on you. And jump there and you will use your power shot and score a goal! Glitches When the first note misses the goal, the second one goes in and the third one hits the opponent, the opponent's power shot will be wasted, because the second note doesn't seem to have a ball. If you quickly press Pause and Resume several times while Belgium uses his air shot, the first (and sometimes also the second) note will miss the goal. If you pause while you are dancing after getting hit by Belgium's air shot and wait for and wait for a few seconds, the dancing player will disappear, and when you resume the game, the player is back to normal. Trivia * He was added alongside with Pluto. * After Belgium has launched his Ground Shot or Counter Attack, there is a broken guitar on the ground. * On the side of Belgium's speakers, you can read the word 'Metalla'. This a Russian rock band. * Belgium, along with Pluto and Nepal, are the only characters in the game who have animated hair throughout the whole game. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters